


One Night (Or The Beginning Of Forever)

by TheReckless1611



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Bartender! Lexa, But just a little, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, There's A Little Bit Of Fluff, There's a little bit of plot, Vaginal Fingering, this is just sin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-24 00:14:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8348644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheReckless1611/pseuds/TheReckless1611
Summary: “You look like you could use a drink.” 
“Do I look that miserable?” 
“Just for those who pay close attention. To those who just look, you’re a breathtaking blonde.”
“Charming. I’m Clarke. Clarke Griffin.”
“It’s a beautiful name, very unique. I’m Lexa. Lexa Woods.”
“Pleasure to meet you, Lexa.”
 
Or the one in which Clarke is in a horrible blind date and Lexa is the hot bartender who saves the day.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language so I'm sorry for any mistakes.

Clarke kept asking herself what the fuck she was doing in that fancy ass restaurant and why did she accepted a blind date arranged my her own mother. She could have said no, of course she could’ve, but Abby insisted so much that she just had to go. It couldn’t be that bad, could it? She just knew that she was waiting for a man named Finn who apparently was the son of some rich dude who was financing the hospital in which Abby worked and that he had been in love with her since he saw Clarke dropping lunch for her mom at work.

“It’s just a date, Clarke. You don’t have to marry him.” Abby argued. “Maybe you’ll like him.”

But the thing is that it wasn’t the first time Abby did that. She would always try to find someone for Clarke and most of the times there was some bigger reason behind it, like getting the hospital new investidors. Men or women, it didn’t mattered, Clarke hated when her mom tried to stick her nose into her love life. Call her crazy, but she was still waiting that one person that she would meet out of nowhere and they would be the love of her life. She was indeed a hopeless romantic.

“You look like you could use a drink.” The soft voice dragged Clarke out of her thoughts. She looked up at the woman behind the bar counter and damn. The bartender had big green eyes, her curly hair tied up in a messy bun, a jawline that could cut like a knife and the white button up and black vest and tie just made her look ever more beautiful.

“Do I look that miserable?” Clarke straightened her back, watching those green eyes falling to her cleavage. Clarke had purposely chosen the dress that showed the biggest amount of skin she could found. Maybe Finn would take her home faster and that night would be over soon.

“Just for those who pay close attention.” The woman smirked, mixing different types of alcohol into a mixer. “To those who just look, you’re a breathtaking blonde.”

“Charming.” Clarke smiled. “I’m Clarke. Clarke Griffin.”

“Clarke.” The brunette let the name slip through her full lips, popping the ‘k’ in a way that made a shiver run down Clarke’s spine. “It’s a beautiful name, very unique. I’m Lexa. Lexa Woods.”

“Pleasure to meet you, Lexa.” The blonde smiled, tasting the woman’s name on her tongue.

Lexa laid a whiskey cup on the counter and filled it with a bright blue drink that Clarke had never seen before. Clarke took the glass in her hands with a smile, glad that she looked older than she was every time she spent some good time on her make up. She sure as hell wouldn’t tell the woman she had just turned eighteen. 

“The Commander’ Special.” Lexa explained. “It’s on the house and if someone asks it’s just a Blue Lagoon. This one is my invention; it’s not on the menu.”

Clarke took a sip into the unknown liquid and smiled. It was oddly sweet and sour at the same time and it didn’t have a strong taste of alcohol.

“This tastes amazing!” Clarke took another sip, looking straight into the brunette’s eyes. Lexa was glad that there were only a few people at the bar, that way she could spend time with Clarke instead of serving weird old rich dudes. “You’re a great bartender.”

“Thanks. I have my own bar nearby so I’m kinda in the business for a while. I just work here on the weekends for some extra bucks.” Clarke smirked and leaned closer to the counter, giving Lexa a better look of her cleavage. That breathtaking brunette looked around twenty five and Clarke just _loved_ older women. “It’s not fancy like this one, but it’s sure way more fun.”

“I’d like to see it someday, then.” 

“Well, my shift ends in about three hours. If you’re still interested by then, I can take you there.” Lexa smirked, resting down a Martini glass she had been drying for a while. 

Clarke’ smile suddenly dropped. She couldn’t just leave. Finn would soon be there and she had to spend as much time as she could with him, maybe even leaving with him. She would rather be ravishing that gorgeous brunette in a few hours than anywhere near Finn’s dick, but she had promised her mom she would try and be nice to him. Clarke knew her mom didn’t meant sex when she proposed her the date, but she wasn't new to this game. If her mom wanted to keep the rich guy on their side she would have to do her best.

“Sorry, Lexa. I don’t know if I can do this. I’m actually waiting for someone. It’s a blind date but I made a promise.” Clarke smiled sadly. “I have to talk to my mom about this blind date thing. It’s not the first time and it’s starting to piss me off.”

“I know how it is. My mom used to do that too.” Lexa grabbed the mixer and refilled Clarke’s glass. “She would always match me with the sons of some of her church friends thinking that if I went out with boys I would magically turn straight. Needless to say she was wrong.”

“The classic conversion try.” Clarke laughed. “My mom tried it when I came out, but I think she realized it was a lost fight.”

“I’m happy for you.” Lexa smiled. “I’m not on the best terms with my parents. My older brother was always the perfect son, so I kinda had to live to the expectation. Didn’t happen. Gay as fuck, rebel without a cause, school dropout and writer wannabe. Family reunions are amazing, though. I love to show up and make everyone’s chin drop. They probably think I’m the devil in disguise.”

Clarke let out a raspy laugh and Lexa knew immediately that she wanted to hear that sound over and over again.

“I’m happy for you too. Your life sound exciting.” 

“I live on a crappy apartment above my bar. It’s the dream life.” Lexa smiled. “Well, the offer still stands, blondie. And if your date gets way too boring just give me a sign and I’ll save you from your burden.”

“I’ll sure do that.” Clarke smiled and watched as Lexa walked away to serve a Trump looking idiot. Why did rich people looked so weird?

It didn’t took long until Finn finally arrived. He was quite attractive with his long hair, charming smile and tailored suit, but she couldn’t seem to take her eyes from Lexa, watching as she smiled brightly and politely talked to those creepy old men, but most of all Clarke couldn’t help but notice how Lexa’s biceps would show underneath her shirt every time she mixed a drink.

Finn’s words became nothing but an echo and Clarke would eventually laugh, say something complimenting and touch his arm or thigh. Judging by his body language, Finn would soon ask to take her home and that nightmare would be over. She couldn’t care less about how he would be taking over his father’s business soon or about how many cars he had. Finn was attractive, but he was just a spoiled brat and Clarke hated that. He was born with millions of dollars and had a perfect life. Clarke would rather hear Lexa telling her about when she dropped school and how did she ended up in New York.

Clarke focused on Finn for a while and when she looked back to the bar, Lexa was gone. She scanned the place looking for the brunette, finally spotting her in the back, wearing a cropped top that showed her abs and a red plaid shirt. Lexa’s hair was down and if Clarke thought the woman couldn’t get any hotter she was wrong. 

“So Clarke, would you like to take this date back to my place?” Finn smirked. “I have this fifty year old scotch I bought in Germany that I believe you would like.”

“Hum…” Clarke looked between Finn and the brunette. She knew exactly what she wanted and needed, but the promise she had made to her mom kept ringing in her head. Just a date, just one more date to help with the hospital. They needed Finn’s dad money, but Clarke was tired. Tired of being Abby’s bargain chip; tired of dating who her mom told her to and not who she actually wanted to be with. Clarke was tired of not being herself and putting others first. “I… Finn…” She stuttered, watching Lexa leave. “I can’t. I’m sorry.”

Clarke stood up from the stool, running after Lexa and hoping she wasn’t too late. Once she was outside, the blonde looked around but couldn’t find anyone. Just when she was ready to go back Clarke heard the already familiar voice behind her.

“I knew you weren’t going to choose that shampoo commercial over me.” 

The blonde turned around. Lexa was standing near a motorcycle holding two helmets and a leather jacket. _Of fucking course_ Lexa had a motorcycle. Clarke could already feel the wetness on her underwear.

“Nice abs.” Clarke smirked, walking towards Lexa and grabbing one of the helmets.

“Nice boobs.” Lexa bit her lower lip and straddled the motorcycle before extending the jacket towards the blonde. “You’ll need it. It’s a little chill and you have a lot going on, blondie.”

Clarke grabbed the jacket and smiled before straddling the motorcycle and holding Lexa’s waist. Her fingers started to lazily dance on Lexa’ stomach, tracing the rock hard abs and enjoying the tan and smooth skin. 

The machine roared beneath them and Lexa drove into the night. Clarke closed her eyes and enjoyed the cold wind on her face with a huge smile. It was the first time she rode a motorcycle and it was incredible. The fact that the person driving was Lexa was only a bonus.

Unfortunately the ride wasn’t long. They soon parked in front of a bar where could be read ‘Trikru’ in big red neon letters. Lexa held Clarke’s hand and leaded her in with a proud smile on her face. Lexa’s bar was definitely way more fun than the one they were previously on. The lighting was dim, the walls covered in stickers, band and movie posters and traffic boards while a jukebox played classic rock in the back. The people in there were mainly hardcore looking men, but there were also few who looked like they had just left the office. Clarke could swear she had never seen so many different people on the same place.

“Do you mind staying with my friends for a while? The show is about to start and I need to stay behind the counter for a while.” 

“Not at all.” Clarke smiled. She wanted Lexa as fast as possible but she was just completely amused with that place. 

Lexa lead the blonde until a table near the bar counter where a couple was talking and taking a few shots.

“Clarke, this are Lincoln and Octavia.” 

“Nice to meet you, Clarke.” Lincoln smiled and shook Clarke’s hand.

“I loved your dress!” Octavia said, getting closer to Clarke to get a better view. “But I could never rock one of these. I mean, I don’t have the boobs.”

“I’m sure you would look as much sexier than I.”

“I like her already.” The black haired girl smiled looking at Lexa.

“I’ll be right back.” Lexa said, taking off her plaid shirt and showing off her tattoo covered arms. It just kept getting better and better.

Just as Lexa left, the music changed and the four beautiful and sexy girls who were serving drinks climbed on the counter and started to dance. The crowd went wild as the four girls threw their sexiest moves and just like everyone Clarke couldn’t take her eyes from the four beauties. She loved that place already. Spending time with Finn had been a mistake, she should have gone to that bar a long time ago.

The incessant buzzing on her purse made Clarke tear her eyes away from the show and grab her phone. It was flooding with texts from her mom.

>   
>  **Mom**  
>  _Clarke, why did Mr. Collins just called me saying he wouldn’t be investing on the hospital anymore?_
> 
> **Mom**  
>  _Clarke, what have you done?_
> 
> **Mom**  
>  _Finn said he saw you leaving with a woman in the back of a motorcycle._
> 
> **Mom**  
>  _Clarke Abigail Griffin, come home immediately. You might be eighteen but you still live under my roof._
> 
> **The sexiest mechanic ever**  
>  _Dude, your mom is freaking the fuck out. She called me asking if I knew anyone with a motorcycle. Should I be worried too or is she just over reacting?_
> 
> **Clarkey**  
>  _Can you orgasm by just looking at someone?_
> 
> **The sexiest mechanic ever**  
>  _YAAAAS! I knew it! Is she/he that hot? I want pictures, woman!_  
> 

Clarke grinned and took a picture of Lexa as she mixed some random drink and sent it to Raven.

>   
>  **The sexiest mechanic ever**  
>  _I think I just came._
> 
> **Clarkey**  
>  _You’re straight, Rae._
> 
> **The sexiest mechanic ever**  
>  _Well, apparently not anymore._
> 
> **The sexiest mechanic ever**  
>  _GO GET HER, TIGER!_  
> 

“Is everything alright?” Octavia asked, seeing the frown on the blonde’s face.

“Yep.” Clarke smiled, turning off her phone and placing it back into her purse. “Just work stuff. Nothing important.”

A few more songs – and a fair amount of shoots taken with Octavia and Lincoln - later the four girls went back to serving drinks and the counter was open to anyone who felt like dancing. A few girls risked a some dance moves and letting the liquid courage take over her body, Clarke took off the leather jacket and climbed the counter along with the other girls.  
Clarke smiled down at a grinning Lexa and started to move her hips to the sound of AC/DC’s You Shook Me All Night Long. Clarke wasn’t the best dancer ever, but she did knew a few sexy moves. She kept looking down at Lexa while the bartender professionally mixed drinks without tearing her eyes away from the blonde.

“You’re drooling, Lexa.” Anya teased, grabbing the mixer from Lexa’s hands. “Go ahead. I’ll cover you tonight.”

“You’re the best, An.” Lexa kissed her cousin’s cheek before climbing the counter next to Clarke.

“Yeah, yeah. Whatever you big gay muffin.”

“Hey there, blondie.” Lexa smirked, hand going around Clarke’s waist.

“Shut up and dance, hot stuff.” Clarke turned around into Lexa’s embrace and started grinding her ass against Lexa’s front.

Clarke couldn’t remember when was the last time she had so much fun. Yes, Lexa was making her go insane with the sexy dancing, curious hands and breathtaking kisses, but there was something more. Clarke felt happy. She was drinking, laughing, dancing, making new friends, living her own life and not the one her mom had chosen for her. It felt good to just be herself. She wanted Raven there with her so bad, but she knew the girl had class in the morning and wouldn’t be able to meet her. Clarke made a mental note to bring her best friend over someday. 

They danced until their feet were hurting, kissed until their lips were swollen and held each other until the bar was empty and closed for the night. Clarke sat on one of the tables while the girls counted their tips and Anya started cleaning everything.

“So, did you have fun?” Lexa smirked, standing between Clarke’s legs and handing her one last beer even though Clarke had told her she was only eighteen. The brunette just laughed and said she already knew. After eight years working as a bartender she didn’t need to see ID’s to know who was underage and who wasn’t.

“You have no idea. But it can get way better.” Clarke smirked, pulling Lexa closer by her hips.

“How drunk are you, blondie?” 

“Just a little tipsy.”

“Which means?”

“It means that I’m not ashamed of telling you that I’ve been wet for you since we got here.”

“Really?” Lexa smirked before leaning in and capturing Clarke’s lips between her own. Without breaking the kiss Lexa ran her hand up the blonde’s dress, grazing her thighs before reaching the hot area between Clarke’s legs. Lexa pulled Clarke’s panties to the side, caressing the younger girl’s folds with her index finger. “God, you’re soaking wet. I bet my fingers would slide inside you so easily.”

Clarke just moaned in response and kissed Lexa again.

“Hey, squirt!” Anya called. “I covered for you the whole night. You will help me clean and then you can stick whatever you want inside cleavage queen over there.”

Lexa groaned and brought her finger up to her lips, licking Clarke’s juices while looking into her darkened blue eyes.

“My apartment is up those stairs. Just go make yourself comfortable and I’ll be up in no time.”

“Don’t take too long.” Clarke got off the table and walked towards the spiral stairs next to the jukebox.

“I wouldn’t dare.”

Lexa’s apartment was like a whole different world. Clarke was waiting for something like the bar downstairs; posters, liquor bottles, cigarettes and mess. Boy, she was wrong. The place was impeccable, it almost looked untouched. White and naked walls, a perfectly clean kitchen and a small living room with a lonely black couch and some music instruments instead of a television. Clarke smiled, thinking about how Lexa was one of the most unique creatures she had ever met.

After hanging her panties at the door handle – it sounded like a great idea in her head. – Clarke got into Lexa’s room. It was small, but it held a sense of innocence. Shelves filled with books, a desk with a notebook and dozens of notes sticking on the wall along with a few pictures and inspirational quotes. She took off her heels, grabbed a random book and plopped on Lexa’s bed, ready to read something while she waited for the brunette.

After about one hour Clarke was so into the book that she didn’t even noticed Lexa walking into the room until the brunette was laying above her, her front pressing against Clarke’s back while the brunette kissed her neck.

“Enjoying the reading?”

“Yes, actually.” Clarke closed the book, looking at the black and red cover. “It’s hard to find books with LGBT characters, especially the ones that aren’t about their sexuality. It’s just this bigger story like Hunger Games, but with gay people. It’s awesome.”

“It’s from a Brazilian writer I met last year on a convention in New Jersey. She was doing speeches about positive LGBT representation and the importance of discovering new authors instead of just sticking with the classic ones. There’s a lot of talent out there.”

“Positive representation? So you’re saying neither Mia nor Amelie is going to die in the end?”

“Yep. The lesbians live on this one.”

“Thank God! I was starting to get attached to them, it would hurt too much if they died.”

“Yep.” Lexa mumbled before kissing down the blonde’s back. Clarke just smiled and laid down, enjoying the felling of Lexa’s lips against her skin while the brunette’s long fingers pulled the black dress above her hips.

Lexa kept on kissing down Clarke’s body until she reached the blonde’s ass. She kissed and bit both of Clarke’s ass cheeks, making the girl beneath her whimper. The brunette grabbed Clarke’s soft ass and started to massage it gently. Careful not to scare the girl away, Lexa gently liked along the crack between the ass cheeks, taking Clarke’s moan as a sign for her to go ahead. Lexa kept licking and kissing going deeper every time until her tongue touched the blonde’s asshole.

“Fuck.” Clarke moaned loud. She had never done anything like that and even thought she was a little afraid she was also incredibly aroused and curious for more. That was a whole new level of intimacy and Lexa made it feel normal even though they just knew each other for a few hours. 

Clarke could feel the woman’s tongue gently licking her asshole before pressing the wet muscle against it and releasing the pressure just when Clarke started to feel like Lexa would go inside her. Clarke was getting even more wet than she thought it was possible, her juices dripping and creating a wet patch on Lexa’s bed sheets. 

Lexa’s tongue travelled down her slit, gently licking her folds before pulling away. Clarke didn’t think twice before sitting down and pulling her dress over her head and attacking Lexa’s lips.

Clarke almost ripped away all of Lexa’s clothes and pulled her down into the bed. Lexa’s naked body pressing against her own felt like a dream, almost like she was made to be there, comfortable and safe inside the brunette’s embrace. 

“You are so beautiful.” Lexa whispered, looking down at Clarke’s naked body. “I could spend hours just looking at you.”

Clarke smiled, bringing Lexa’s lips back into hers and kissing the woman softly and slowly. It was their first kiss that wasn’t filled with lust and need. It was sweet, almost innocent and it made Clarke’s heart beat faster.

Lexa kissed down Clarke’s neck, sucking on her pulse point before attaching her lips around the girl’s pink nipple. Clarke moaned louder, completely taken by the felling of Lexa’s mouth on such a sensitive place and anxious to know how those same lips would feel while sucking on her clit.

“Lexa, please.” The blonde moaned, desperately needing some sort of contact between her legs. “I need you in my pussy.”

“Well, when you ask that gently.” Lexa smirked, going straight between Clarke’s legs and admiring her wet and pulsating cunt. The brunette could feel her own pussy dripping and desperate for contact, but that was about Clarke and she wanted to make her come as hard as possible.

Lexa took a deep breath, taking in Clarke’ scent before licking along her slit, making the girl moan loudly and grab a handful of her brown hair. Felling like she had teased Clarke enough already , Lexa wrapped her lips around the blonde’s clit and sucked it while slipping two of her slender fingers inside and out Clarke’s pussy on a fast rhythm. 

“Oh God! Right there!” Clarke almost screamed when Lexa curled her fingers inside her, but Lexa had one more trick down her sleeve. Using her free hand, Lexa coated her middle finger with the blonde’s wetness and pressed it gently against Clarke’s tight asshole. 

“Just relax for me, baby.” Lexa whispered, slowing her movements so she could impale Clarke’s asshole without hurting her. “Just relax.”

Clarke took a deep breath and tried to calm down. Lexa started kissing her thighs and as soon she felt herself relax the brunette’s finger slipped into her ass. 

“Fuck!” Clarke screamed. It was a different sensation and it took her by surprise. Lexa kept still for a while so Clarke could get used to felling and when she felt the blonde relaxing once again, the brunette started to move her finger slowly and Clarke’s whimpers quickly turned into loud and beautiful moans. 

Lexa went back to suck on Clarke’s clit while her hands worked on fingering both of the girl’s holes. Clarke’s moans were so loud and delicious that Lexa started to feel herself getting closer to the edge. 

Clarke used her hand to grab her own boobs and twirl her nipples between her fingers. She felt like every single spot that could bring her pleasure was being stimulated at the same time and she had never felt so good. Lexa curled her fingers one last time and Clarke felt like she had just exploded. She wanted to moan and scream but it was like her voice had been taken away from her along with any sort of control she had over her now trembling body.

“Don’t.” Clarke breathed out when Lexa started to lick her pussy clean. “Just leave it like that. It’s too sensible right now.”

Lexa smirked and straddled one of Clarke’ still trembling thighs, parting her pussy lips with her fingers so her clit would get into full contact with Clarke’s milky skin.

“Do you mind?” 

Instead of answering Clarke just grabbed Lexa’s hips with weak hands and started to lead her movements, a wet trail glistening against the blonde’s skin. It didn’t took long before Lexa came crashing down against Clarke’s body, riding out of her orgasm into a beautiful woman’s embrace as the sun started to rise outside.

***

“Turn it off.” Lexa mumbled, hearing the incessant buzzing of a phone next to her. She just pulled Clarke’s body closer, the girl’s boobs doing a better work than her pillows. 

“Sorry. I just turned it on to check what was going on after being away for the whole night.” 

“Is your mom freaking the fuck out?” Lexa hadn’t even opened her eyes yet. Clarke just looked down and smiled at how cute the woman looked.

“Pretty much.”

“Good.” The brunette smiled and finally opened her eyes, looking up at the beautiful blonde. “Tell her I said hi and that her and your dad made a magnificent job while doing you.”

>   
>  **Mom**  
>  _Clarke, it’s 10am already! Where are you?_
> 
> **Mom**  
>  _If you don’t come home in the next hour I will call your dad and he will be very disappointed._
> 
> **Mom**  
>  _That’s it. I’m calling Jake._  
> 

“I think I need to move out of my mother’s house.”

“You think?” Lexa smirked, looking at Abby’s texts. “You know, the place isn’t that big, but I’m sure I could fit one more in here.”

“God, Lexa. You’re such a lesbian.” Clarke smiled. “But it’s not a bad idea.”

>   
>  **Dad**  
>  _Clarke, honey. Where are you? I’m sure your mom is about to call the CIA on your butt. Please just answer her saying that you are alive and well._  
> 

Clarke read Jake’s text and decided to reply it. She always had a better relationship with her dad, even after the divorce. Jake wasn't just her dad, he was also her best friend.

>   
>  **Clarkey**  
>  _Everything is okay, dad. I’m at a friend’s house, that’s all._
> 
> **Dad**  
>  _You’re at a friend’s house and couldn’t answer Abby? Clarke, I’m a NASA engineer, I’m not stupid._
> 
> **Clarkey**  
>  _Let’s just say I met someone and decided to have one crazy night._
> 
> **Dad**  
>  _Please, Clarke, I’m too young to be a grandfather._
> 
> **Clarkey**  
>  _It’s a woman this time, dad._
> 
> **Dad**  
>  _Please, Clarke, don’t go all U-Haul on her._
> 
> **Clarkey**  
>  _Too late._  
> 

“Is that a yes?”

“It looks like it.” Clarke’s smile matched Lexa’s perfectly. “One night and I’m already moving in. That must be a record somewhere.”

“We should check the Gayness Book of Records.” Lexa chuckled at her own joke.

“And underneath the badass lies a dork.”

Clarke kissed Lexa and went back to her phone, answering Raven’s texts about if she had ‘did the do’ and sending a quick text to Abby to let her know she was at least alive.

“How pissed your mom would be if a hot and tattooed motorcyclist dropped you off after lunch?”

“I think she would literally collapse.”

“What are we waiting for then? I love pissing moms off.” Lexa suddenly stood up, going for her clothes.

“You’re unbelievable.”

“But you like it, though.”

“Yes.” Clarke smiled. “Yes, I do.”


	2. Meet the parents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa gets to meet Clarke's family (and Finn)
> 
> WARNING: PANIC ATTACK AND MENTIONS OF RAPE AND HOMOPHOBIA!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I fucking hate you guys. This was supposed to be a quick one shot but you kept asking for more and I'm an idiot who can't say no.
> 
> But I enjoyed writing this, so it's okay.

Clarke traced Lexa's shoulders blade tattoo lovingly. From all of her tattoos that was Clarke's favorite. The typewriter like words read 'peace will win, fear will lose'. The first time she read those words they were nothing but song lyrics, but after getting to know Lexa' story it became clear to her it that was way more than that, it was a life philosophy. 

They had been living together for four months and officially dating for three and Clarke had never felt happier. Lexa was the most kind, lovingly and gentle person she had ever met. Lexa would do anything for Clarke to feel happy and wouldn't ask absolutely anything in return. From opening space in her already small apartment to make an art studio for Clarke to leaving little notes around the place telling her how beautiful she was, how lucky she felt for meeting her and listing little and simple things that she loved about her girlfriend. 

Clarke quickly realized that Lexa was an inevitable force that was there to stay, pushing her towards her own life and dreams and for that she couldn't be more thankful. Lexa's incredible looks and hot body were a small and - honestly - irrelevant parts about that incredible and wonderful woman. A woman that had showed Clarke that she had to do what she loved, leading her to drop pre med and get an art major. Needless to say that Abby wasn't happy about it. But then again, Lexa making her daughter realize that she wanted to be an artist was the least of Abby's problems when it came to Lexa. 

Abby dreamed a life for Clarke. A life in which her daughter would marry a rich man, have beautiful kids and be a sucessful surgeon just like herself. It was right, stable, safe. Now, thanks to Lexa, Clarke was studing to be an artist, living in a small flat downtown with a woman who was ten years older than her and owned a dirty, weird and doubtful bar. - A bar in which Clarke was working serving drinks and dancing on counter tops to pay for college. Abby denied herself to pay for Clarke's education and Jake, well, he didn't know about his daughter's change of majors. Jake had enough money to pay for Clarke's college, but his new wife hated when he spent her childs money with Clarke. Jake would go against her anyway, but Clarke didn't wanted to cause a fight between her dad and his new wife, Costia. And she felt independent working for what she wanted. It was hard, but rewarding. 

"My mom wants to meet you. My dad too." Clarke whispered, making Lexa smirk and lazily open her eyes. They would always spend their free time in bed either watching movies, cuddling or having mad-delicious-mindblowing sex.

Yes, sex with Lexa was all that.

"Your mom running after me with a baseball bat in her hand screaming that I had kidnaped her daughter didn't count as meeting?"

"Not exactly." Clarke laughed, remembering her mom's crazy glare when Lexa dropped her after their first night together. "My dad is throwing a barbecue tomorrow. Just us, my mom, my dad and his kids and wife." 

"Am I going to met them as your roomate, your girlfriend or your boss?"

"All of the above."

"Damn. I'll met your brothers too? That's new to me." Even though Lexa had a smirk across her face, Clarke knew her well enough to see that she had something else going on in her head. 

"And?"

"And I think I want them to like me." Clarke smiled. "I'm not sure yet, it's just a theory." 

"Well, Miss Woods." Clarke rolled over, straddling Lexa's hips and looking down at her naked body. "I'm sure they'll like you. It might take some work, but they will love you eventually. It's hard not to love you."

Lexa smiled brightly, sitting up and hugging Clarke tight, her head resting against the artist's chest. 

"I know it's been only four months since we met, but you have no idea what I feel about you. I could say I love you but that would be an understatement." Lexa looked up, her green eyes so deep and full of emotions that Clarke couldn't help but memorize to paint it later. "I never thought I would find someone like you and I feel so fucking lucky. Even thought you're way younger than me you are so mature and wise and I can't help but feel amazed by you more and more every single day." 

Clarke smiled even though tears were running down her face. She gave Lexa a chaste kiss on the lips before kissing her cheeks, forehead and nose. 

"What do you think about having breakfast at that dinner you love near your college? The Ark right?" 

"I think that's one of the best ideas you have ever had." 

\-----

The bar was flooding with people. It was common on friday nights because of the live music by Lincoln's Band The Grounders and also because Lexa would serve drinks by half the price for any girl who risked theirselves on the counter. Friday 's were Clarke's favorite days because those were the days in which the most different people came over to get rid of the stress from work. It was common to see a girl in a panty suit talking to a bearded and bad looking tattoo artist and actually enjoying each others company. The blonde could see a weird beauty in all that, a type of a beauty that she loved to portrait on her paitings. 

"Hey there, Griffin!" Bellamy, Octavia's brother and Lexa's best friend greeted her. Bellamy was a high school history teacher and it was weird to see him wearing a buttom up instead of the usual nerdy t-shirts. 

"Blake! The same as always?" Clarke smiled, grabbing the metal shaker and a few bottles. 

"You know me so well." He smiled, watching Clarke throw the bottles in the air or spinning it in her hands before filling the shaker and mixing his drink. She had broken a few bottles on the process of learning those tricks, but Lexa had been a patient teacher. She used to say that it was something she should know cause it didn't only looked really fucking cool, it also looked hot and the pervs would drink more just to watch her doing the tricks, therefore more money for them. 

"Where's Murphy?"

"He had a rough day at work and decided to stay home and relax. He's been taking extra shifts to save money since we decided we were going to adopt." 

"I can't belive you guys are adopting." Clarke smiled, eyes shining brightly. "Having a cute little thing running around. I hope I can do it too someday."

"Stop flirting with my girl, Blake!" Lexa shouted over the music, kissing Clarke' shoulders on her way to the storage room.

"Don't worry, Commander. She wants your babies."

"That's what I'm hoping for." Lexa smiled and kissed Clarke's cheek before walking away, making the girl blush. 

"I fucking hate you, Bellamy." 

"Nope, you love me and my awesome biceps." 

"They really are awesome." Clarke frowned. 

"Hey, Blondie!" Anya screamed. "We're starting in a few, get ready for the show." 

"There you go." She smiled, sliding the drink towards Bellamy. "Don't have too much fun." 

"I wouldn't dare." 

The music soon changed to I Love Rock n Roll and Clarke and the girls - Echo, Harper and Luna - climbed the counter, ready for their daily show. Of course some of the girls who attended the bar would try a few moves now and then, but they were professionals and the slutty clothes kinda helped. When she first started, Clarke thought Lexa wouldn't approve of her dancing with the other girls, but the brunette had just smiled and kissed her sexily before saying that they could stare all they wanted, she didn't cared as long as she was the only one able to touch her aftewards. Not to mentioned that when Lexa climbed with her and they danced together, grinding each other like no one was watching and pecking each others lips eventually the crowd of guys would go so mad that they would start to literaly throw money on the counter just for the sake of it. 

Lexa had been making more money since Clarke had started working there and she sure as hell wasn't going to tell the blonde that she was paying her a bigger salary than she did to her other employees just to help Clarke with college. Despite everything that happened Lexa loved school, she loved to learn new things and reconized the importance of a good education. She might be unable to attend college herself, but nothing could stop her from doing all she could to allow Clarke to live everything she never had the chance to and enjoy her life to the fullest. 

"YAAAAAS QUEEN!" Raven screamed from somewhere in the crowd. The mechanic started to show up at the bar really often and as much as she said it was to support her friend Clarke just knew that it was because of Anya. She didn't know what was going on between them, but after walking in on them sucking each others face in a really sinful way at the storage room Clarke wasn't sure if she wanted to know.

Clarke was dancing like any other day when a random voice started to shout beneath her. 

"Clarke? Clarke what are you doing?" Finn shouted, anger all over his face. "You are embarassing yourself, Clarke! Get down right now!"

"Fuck off, Finn." She mouthed and kept on dancing. 

But of _fucking_ course Finn wouldn't just let go. 

Clarke felt two arms going around her legs and lifting her from the counter before dropping her in front of a tidy looking Finn. How did he managed to look like his life was a red carpet event? 

"What the fuck, Finn? I'm working you idiot!" 

"No, you were humiliating your..."

"No touching you fucking moron!" Lexa stepped in before Finn could even finish. "If you don't know the fucking rules either you learn and respect them or you can get the fuck out if my bar!" 

"You call this shit hole a bar?" He laughed.

 _Oh no. No, no, no._

If there was one thing Clarke learned was that Trikru was Lexa's pride and Joy. One could talk shit about the fucking Pope, but insulting her bar was almost a blasphemy to Lexa's ears. 

"Get. Out." Lexa growled. 

"I'm not leaving without Clarke."

"Who said I want to go with you?" 

"You're mine, Clarke." 

_Oh no. Double fucking no._

The other thing Clarke has learned about Lexa was that after her bar, Clarke was the one thing she would protect with claws and teeth. 

"We went to one date, Finn! What's with you rich people who think they can claim everything they touch?" 

"Your mom..."

"Her mom talks a lot of shit. Come on, out of my bar!" Lexa grabbed Finn's arm to lead him outside, but he just pushed her away. Gustus , the bar's security guy and Lexa's uncle, was over them in a second. Lexa just raised her hand, stoping the sweet and lovable -but frightfully huge- man. "I guess we're going to do this the hard way then?" 

Finn raised his fists, making Lexa laugh. Like hell she would let that little shit start a fight in her bar. 

Lexa grabbed one of Finn's arms, twisting it and holding it behind his back. The man hissed in pain as Lexa leaded him outised by the back door. 

"If you come back here I'll make sure to break your shampoo commercial face!" Lexa shouted before heading back inside while mumbling to herself. "How can someone's hair be so shiny? What the actual fuck?"

The night went on like any other and it wasn't until they were in bed that Clarke realized that Lexa was uncommonly quiet. 

"What's wrong, babe?" Clarke whispered, laying on her side and watching Lexa's killer profile. "You can talk to me, you know that."

Lexa took a deep breath and laid on her side, facing Clarke. 

"I was thinking. That dude Finn..." Lexa moved her nose from one side to the other, a cute little thing that she did everytime she was thinking hard about something. "Clarke, I can't give you anything other than this."

"What? Come on Lexa you can't be serious."

"He's rich, has your mom's approval and is clearly into you." Lexa almost whispered. "He could pay your education, give you a nice and cozy apartment with a proper studio, take you to nice trips and museums all over the world and I'm sure he doesn't have like three panic attacks a week. He can give you everything you deserve and I can't go much further than this."

"Lex..."

"His hair is so shiny!" Lexa turned on her stomach, burying her face on the pillows that muffled her voice. "And it has this awesome movement. It's like Beyoncé's stage fan follows him around." 

"Lex, look at me." Clarke couldn't help but chuckle. The 28 year old turned her head, staring at her like a little lost puppy. "I don't want anyone to pay anything for me, ok? I want to have my own money, I want to fight my way to the top and actually deserve it. I don't want it nice and easy. I don't want museums and trips and expensive food and clothes."

"What about the shiny hair?"

"I definitly don't want the shiny hair or Beyoncé's stage fan. I want you, all of you. I want the bar and the motorcycle. I want the small but comfortable apartment and the squeezed in art studio. I want the messed up background, fears and panic attacks. I want all of you. Nothing more, nothing less."

Lexa snuggled into Clarke' side, burying her face into the blonde's chest. Sometimes Clarke asked herself if Lexa wasn't the younger one. 

"I'm in love with you, Clarke Abigail Griffin." Lexa whispered, almost like she was scared that Clarke would run off scared even thought it wasn't the first time she had said those words. 

It was then that Clarke realized why Lexa looked so scared when she would admit her fellings for the girl: she had never said it back.

"I'm in love with you Alexandria Jane Woods."

\------

Lexa was pacing around the living room, her heart felt like it was going to go up her throat and her breathing was out of rythm while she waited for Clarke to get ready for the barbecue. She felt like a ball of nerves. The last time she felt that nervous was when she came out to her parents and it didn't brought her nice memories. 

"Babe, I know you don't want to swim so they won't see how many tattoos you have, but I'm taking you bathing suit anyway." Clarke said, coming out of the bedroom and looking through her purse. "Lex?" The blonde looked at her girlfriend with worry.

"They'll hate me. Make parents hate me is in my nature, Clarke. Even my own parents hate me, for Christ sake!" Lexa kept pacing around, her hands going through her perfetly braided her. "I didn't finished school, I try to be a writer and I own a suspiciouly looking bar. I have tons of tattoos, I'm older than you and I put you in risk by making you ride a motorcycle."

"Lex..." Clarke said, but Lexa kept on rambling. 

"Oh God, I ride a motorcycle! How am I supose to take our kids to school? I don't have the money to buy a car or a house for us! How am I going to tell them in stay is school if I stopped studying when I was fifteen?" Lexa's breath started to get faster and faster. "God! I stopped studing when I was fifteen." The brunette mumbled like she had just realized the facts about her own life. "And your mom is this awesome surgeon and you dad works for NASA. FUCKING NASA, CLARKE!"

"Lexa!" Clarke shouted, trying to make her girlfriend to stop. 

"And your dad! He'll look at me and the only thing he'll see is this cougar whos fucking his daughter on a daily basis! It's like your _'daughter calls me daddy too'_ is written all over my goddamn face!" Clarke stood in front of Lexa, holding her by the shoulders and stopping the pacing, but not the rambling. "He's going to follow me with a baseball bat too. Or worst! He's going to hide me in a rocket and send me to space so I'll stay away from you!"

"Lexa..."

"I don't speak alien and I fucking hate protein bars." 

"Are you done?"

"I guess."

"Good, cause we're late."

"Fuck! I'm not even ponctual!"

"Lex, listen to me." Clarke smiled. She couldn't help but think that Lexa's worries were adorable. "They'll like you, I'm sure of it. Specially my dad. You two have a lot in common."

"Like?" Lexa breathed in, calming herself down.

"You're both dorks who like sports, classic rock and literature." 

"Sounds nice." Lexa mumbled.

"Everything is going to go great. Trust me, okay?" The brunette nodded. "Good, lets go."

Clarke didn't lived too far away from her dad's place. It was a fifteen minute drive that was shortened to ten since Lexa could easily run away from traffic thanks to her motorcycle. Even though they were already late, Lexa made sure to stop by a flower shop to buy something for both Costia and Abby. Clarke just watched, amazed by how Lexa walked around the flowers, mumbling their meanings to herself and trying to find something that would make things easy for her. Acording to the 28 years old, flowers and alcohol could fix anything.

Jake's house was huge and Lexa felt intimidated by just looking at it, all of her insecurities coming up full force. She was about to run away when Clarke held her hand and smiled at her. Lexa felt herself getting calmer and smiled back. Jake and Abby's validation meant a lot to her, but Clarke's was the only one that actually mattered. 

"You got this, Commander." Clarke smiled and Lexa used the new boost of confidence to walk up the path to the door and knock on it.

A boost of confidence that disappeared as soon as Jake opened the door. 

"Dad!" Clarke threw herself on her father's arms. It had been six months since she had actually seen her dad and she felt horrible for that.

"Hey there, Princess!" Jake chuckled, hugging his daughter tight. Lexa walked in and looked around, suddenly feeling underdressed on her light brown slacks and jeans short sleeved buttom up in such a fancy house. "And you must be Lexa."

"It's nice to meet you, Mr. Griffin. Clarke talks a lot about you." Lexa smiled, shaking Jake's hand.

"Nice grip!" Jake smiled back, holding Lexa's hand tightly. "And Please, call me Jake."

"Is it them?" The voice reached them before the image could. The woman who Lexa believed was Costia was beautiful with her dark skin, curly hair and a model worth body. 

"Hi, Cos." Clarke smiled, hugging the woman tightly. Costia was a great woman and sometimes she acted more like Clarke's mother than Abby herself. Yeah, she used to freak out about the money thing, but it was only because Jake already gave them a fuck ton of money every month. It wasn't her fault if her mom used it instead of giving it to Clarke which was it's initial goal. 

"You look great!"

"You too, girl!" Costia smiled and looked at Lexa. "Looks like someone did you good." 

Clarke chuckled, knowing exactly what was going through Lexa's mind by just looking at her. They fucked on a daily basis and it was writen all over her face.

Both of their faces, actually. 

"I... I brought you this." Lexa sttutered, giving the flower ornament to Costia. "I hope you like it."

"I loved it, Lexa!" Costia smiled, looking at the flowers. "Peonies are actually my favorite. How did you knew?"

"Clarke told me a little bit about you and I just guessed."

"She's a huge flower nerd." Clarke smirked.

"Do you know how to grow them?"

"I do, actually."

"Thank God, I've been trying to start a garden for ages, but they just keep on dying." Costia held Lexa's hand to guide her to the backyard, but the woman seemed freezed in her place. 

"Come on honey, there is no need to be nervous, we're all family here." 

Clarke gave a little encouraging slap on Lexa's ass and her girlfriend finally followed Costia with a mixture of relief and amazement. She had never been so well accepted in her whole life. 

Two down, one to go. 

Lexa froze in her place as soon as she saw Abby standing near the pool with two six year olds who had Costia's tanned skin and Jake's blue eyes. 

"It's... it's nice seeing you again, Ms. Griffin." She stuttered again, trying to keep her nerves under control.

"Can't say the same." Abby almost growled, staring at Lexa from head to toes. 

Lexa took a deep breath and extended the flowers to her girlfriend's mother.

"Clarke said you liked blue so..."

"I don't like flowers." 

Costia watched the weird exchange between the two woman and decided to step in. 

"Good thing I love them, then." Jake's wife grabbed the rare-and really fucking expensive-blue roses from Lexa's hands. "Thank you for the flowers, Lexa."

 _You're welcome,_ she should have said, but Lexa just stood there not knowing what to do with herself. Costia stepped in once again and Lexa made a mental note to thank the woman everyday until her death. 

"These are the twins, Brian and Lucy." Costia introduced them and Lexa kneeled down to their eye level. Thank God Lexa was good with kids. "Guys, this is Lexa. Clarke's friend."

"Wow! You two are so big! How old are you two?"

"Six!" Lucy smiled.

"Six and ten seconds!" Brian answered, puffing his chest with pride.

"No way!" Lexa reached into her back pocket, grabbing two rare Pokémon cards that used to be Anya's. Clarke had been crying about them for ages, saying they were the only two she still didn't have. "Could you guys keep a secret from Clarke?" The two kids nodded excitedly and crossed their hearts, making Lexa chuckle. "She asked me to give these to her but I thought that you two would take better care of it for me." 

As soon as the cards came into view the two kids gasped loudly and snatched the them from Lexa's hands, holding it with such care that it almost seemed like the cards were a newborn baby. 

"Ohmygodohmygodohmygod!" Lucy jumped up and down. 

"We will protect them with our lives!" Brian promised before the twins gave Lexa a group hug.

"But don't forget. Clarke can't know about this."

"Thank you, Lexa!" They screamed in unision and ran away to take in the beauty of the cards and even hide them.

"Well, that surely won their hearts." Costia smiled. "And now, to the garden."

\------

Clarke was sitting next to her mom and Costia while watching Lexa play with the twins as Jake finished the grilling the steaks. She knew she had huge heart eyes, but she couldn't help the joy that took over her by watching her girlfriend childish behaviour around her siblings. Lexa had had a shitty childhood so she wasn't shocked when her girlfriend sat beside the twins, amazed by their toys.

"Holy shitake mushrooms!" Lexa's eyes bulged when Brian showed her his space rocket toy that could actually take off. "How does this thing even works? It's so small! Clarke, have you seen this?" 

"Yes, I have, babe." Clarke smiled. "I'm sure dad can teach you how they work later if you want to. Space rockets are his job, afterwards."

"Could you?" Lexa looked towards Jake, eyes shining brightly.

"Of course I could!" Jake chuckled. "Actually, I would love to." Lexa looked back at Clarke with a huge smile across her face and the blonde felt her heart skipping a beat. There was nothing more beautiful in the world than Lexa's genuine smile. "But first, lets eat!"

"I want to sit next to Lexa!" Lucy shouted, running to the table.

"No! I'll sit next to Lexa!" Brian complained, following his sister. "I'm older! I get to choose first!"

"Hey! Calm down you two!" Clarke laughed, Lexa sitting next to her. "There is a lot of Lexa for everyone. Since Lucy said it first she can sit next to Lexa right now and then Brian can be next to her for dessert." 

"Less talking and more eating!" Jake served one steak for each person and sat down next to Costia. Lexa started to get nervous again. If she had learned anything from movies it was that when everyone was sitting together at the table the question were certain to start.

"Oh God." The brunette moaned, chewing on a piece of meat. That was for sure the best thing she had ever tasted. Well, after Clarke that is. "This is divine, Jake." 

Jake' smile grew so much that it was almost scary.

"Yep, you just won my dad." Clarke rolled her eyes. "Great job, babe." 

"So Lexa, what do you do for a living?" Costia asked and Lexa could see a wicked smile forming into Abby's lips. That's what she wanted, an opportunity to question Lexa and destroy everything she had already conquered with Jake and Costia. 

"I run a bar with my cousin downtown. It's called Trikru. Clarke has been working with me for a few months now." 

"You own Trikru?" Jake asked with wide eyes. "That place is always crowded with people. You must be making a lot of money."

"It's enough." Lexa smiled. "It's a tough business because there is a lot of burocracy with the government and big amounts of alcohol aren't cheap, but that place is my pride and Joy. Anya and I started it from zero and now we're going strong for six years already."

"That's quite impressive, Lexa." Jake smiled. 

"Clarke have been helping me a lot though. With her behind the counter I can take better care of whats happening around and prevent any sorts of problems that could make the clientele leave." 

"Behind the counter and on top of it I have heard." Abby raised one eyebrow, staring at Lexa with a deadly gaze. Jake looked at Abby, confused. "She dances on the counter top for the whole bar to watch."

"By choice." Clarke reassured. "It's fun and the tips are great. It's a job like any other and thanks to it I have been able to pay for my tuition. If it wasn't for Lexa I wouldn't be in college."

"Pay for your tuition?" Jake looked confused. "I thought you used the money I send you every month." 

"Well, someone refused to pay for college after I dropped pre med to pursue art." Clarke purposedly ratted on her mother. She wasn't going to tell Jake, at least not now, but if Abby was going to attack her then she would attack her back.

"You did what?" Jake raised his voice, but it wasn't towards Clarke but to his ex-wife. Costia laid a soothing hand on Jake's arm. It wasn't the time, they could talk about it later. That was about getting to know Lexa, not confronting Abby. "Well, I'm happy you're finally pursuing what you love, Princess. I've always knew that med school wasn't your thing."

"You can thank Lexa for that. She was the one who helped me see that I had to do what I always wanted and not what people told me to." Clarke looked at Lexa smiling brightly and held her hand under the table. The brunette couldn't stop herself from smiling back and getting lost into those blue eyes she loved so much. 

"Where did you two met?" Costia smiled, amazed by how much love she could see in those two pair of eyes. 

"College I believe." Abby smirked.

"Hum, no." Clarke could feel Lexa start to get unconfortable beside her. Lexa's education was always a delicate subject to the brunette. "I work at Azgeda on the weekends and Clarke was on a date with this guy named Finn. I served her a drink, we started to talk and we just kinda clicked."

"You two are so cute!" Costia smiled. 

"But you have a degree, though?" Abby insisted. "Since you have such a sucessful bar I believe you studied Business." 

"No." Lexa mumbled, shifting on her seat and staring down at her half eaten steak. Suddenly she wasn't hugry anymore.

"You didn't go to college for Business?"

"Mom." Clarke said sternly. 

"I... I didn't..." it seemed like Lexa was making a habit out of stuttering and she hated that. "I didn't go to college."

"Why not? I'm sure you're smart enough." Abby kept on pushing. She had noticed how the subject made Lexa unconfortable and she was sure there was something in there. 

"I can't go to college." Lexa almost whispered.

"Why not? Since you're even helping Clarke pay for her education I believe money isn't the problem." Abby took a sip of her beer, watching Lexa the whole time. "Other than that, everyone can go to college, unless you didn't finish school which is just dumb." The surgeon laughed and Lexa looked down, staring at her sweaty hands in silence. "Oh... I see. You dropped school." 

"Mom, just stop." Clarke growled. 

"But I'm curious! How can someone just drop school? Did your parents accepted it? Education it's such an important thing, you can't just let it go. Why did you do it?"

"You don't need to answer it, Lex." Clarke reassured, holding Lexa's hand tightly. 

"You could have been even more sucessful if you kept going."

"Abby, that's enough." Jake warned but it seemed like nothing could stop the woman.

"It wasn't easy..." Lexa almost whispered.

"It's school, it's not supposed to be easy." The surgeon chuckled.

"It wasn't easy being gay at a religious school." Lexa raised her voice and looked Abby straight in the eye. "I was tired of being bullied and hearing people call me an abomination because of who I was just to get home and hear it all over again from the only two people who were supposed to love me no matter what. When I was fifteen the school's priest thought he could save me if he showed me what a man felt like." 

"Oh God." Costia whispered, covering her mouth with her hands. Lexa's eyes were filled with tears, but she refused to let them fall, differently from when she told Clarke about it. She thought she would never cry as much as the day that it happened, but when she had to relieve it to tell her girlfriend she realized how wrong she was.

"When I told my parents they said that it was my fault, that I had brought it uppon myself and that it was probably for the best. I packed my bags and just left everything behind."

Silence feel upon then like a ton of bricks and Clarke just glared at her mother's shocked expression. Jake and Costia looked at each other with sad eyes, the food was long forgotten by everyone but the twins. 

"Where is the bathroom?" Lexa wiped a tear that had scaped from her eyes.

"Inside, next to the staircase." Jake explained.

"Excuse me." Lexa stood up and went inside, trying to hold her pace so she wouldn't look desperate as Brian and Lucy followed right behind her.

"I hope you're happy." Clarke spit.

"I didn't know, Clarke." 

"And that's why you don't push people into talking about things that make them unconfortable, Abby!" Clarke raised her voice. "I just wanted you to meet the girl I'm in love with and maybe, just maybe, don't be an asshole about it and see what an amazing person she is!"

"I'm sorry, Clarke."

"Oh, now you're sorry? If you would have just listened to me when I told you to stop, but you never listen to what I want, do you?"

"Clarkeclarkeclarkeclarke!" Lucy was screaming at the kitchen door, eyes huge and filled with tears. "Lexa's dying!"

Clarke jumped up and ran inside like a lightening bolt. Lexa was kneeling near the staircase, choking on her own breath, cheeks wet with tears and hand grasping around her neck. It wasn't the first time Lexa had a panic attack, it would happend everytime she though about what had happened to her or when she had nightmares about the goddamn priest. Clarke had lost count of how many times she had woken up in the middle of the night to a gasping Lexa and she would aways stay up how long it took until she managed to calm Lexa down. She didn't cared about it, she just hated to see her girlfriend in pain. 

"Lex, babe. Look at me. Just look at me." Clarke pleaded, kneeling before Lexa. That was the worst Lexa has ever colapsed and Clarke would be lying if she said she wasn't scared, but she had to be strong for Lexa. "I'm here, Lex. Look at me, everything is ok."

Lexa finally realized Clarke's presence and looked at her girlfriend with huge and scared eyes. 

"That's right, babe. You know the drill, come on. Breath in." Clarke took a deep breath and held it in, but Lexa failed at doing the same. It was almost like she couldn't hear the blonde's voice. 

"Shit." Clarke let a few tears of her own fall.

Clarke grabbed Lexa's hand and rested it agaist her chest, holding it in there. The blonde started to breath in through her nose and holding it in before breathing out through her mouth. 

"You're doing great, love." Clarke smiled weakly, realizing that Lexa was mimicking the movement she felt under her palm. "Keep going, in and out." 

After ten long minutes Lexa's breath finally found it's rythm and the tears stopped flowing from her green eyes. 

"I can feel your chest under my palm." Lexa whispered, continuing the drill Clarke had taught her to calm herself completely. "I can see that you're wearing my brown AC/DC shirt that you usually steal because you say it smells like me, like vanilla and cocoa. I can hear Brian and Lucy asking Costia if I'm still alive."

Both women giggled and Clarke pulled Lexa into a tight hug.

"I'm so sorry about my mom." Clarke whispered into her girlfriend's ear.

"She's hot, but she's a bitch." Clarke laughed, stepping away and pecking Lexa's lips. "It's okay, though. I'm just really embarassed for collapsing in front of everyone." 

"Don't be." Clarke pecked the woman's lips again and pulled her up. Everyone who was sitting at the living room waiting for Lexa to get better looked at her as soon as she appeared, earning little shouts of 'Lexa' as Brian and Lucy ran into her, hugging her legs.

"You're alive!" Lucy smiled. Lexa caressed the kid's soft brown curls.

"I'm sorry about that." Lexa breathed out. "It happens sometimes when it gets too much."

"It's okay, kiddo." Jake stood up, pulling Lexa into a hug. "We're just glad you're okay." 

"Thanks, Jake." Lexa smiled and stepped away from the man's embrace. "Clarke, would you mind if I talked to your parents and Costia in private for awhile?"

Clarke's eyes almost jumped out of her skull. A few hours ago Lexa was freaking out about meeting her family and now she wanted some time alone with them. She had no idea what the woman had in mind, but she wouldn't stop her from doing whatever she needed to.

"Okay..." Clarke aswered slowly. "Brian, Lucy, come on, let's go outside for a while."

"But I want to be with Lexa!" Lucy whined.

"I know baby girl, but the adults need to talk for a while. Come on."

Clarke leaded the two kids outside and Lexa sat in front of her girlfriend's family, facing each one of the three faces that stared at her. Costia and Jake looked curious, but Abby just seemed guilty as fuck. Lexa had a speech written in her mind. She knew she wouldn't be able to convince Clarke's parents with who she was, but maybe her words could.

"Okay." The brunette breathed out. "I know I'm not the person you guys always wanted Clarke to be with and that you all wanted her with a nice man who would have a sustainable job and could give her what she wants. I also know I'm none of those things." Lexa looked down at her hands before facing the three judges again. "I might look like drug addict gang member idiot but I'm not. At least not anymore, I was a dumb and angsty teenager living alone in New York and yes I did some stupid shit." _You're rambling, Lexa! You idiot!_ "I'm aware I'm not worthy of Clarke and honestly I don't think no one will ever be worth of the incredible person she is, but I promise you I'll do everything within and beyond my reach to make her happy." Jake and Costia had smiles across their faces while Abby was brushing a few tears away. "Clarke deserves the world and I'll give her that. I might not have much money, but I'm strong and stubborn and I'll never stop trying to make her smile every single day that I get to have the indescribable pleasure of being next to Clarke." 

Jake was about to say something when Lexa's nerves got in the way and made her start rambling again.

"Pleasure as in unique and nice! Like _'pleasure to meet you'_ or _'my pleasure'_! Not sexual pleasure, we don't do that on a daily basis or at all!" Lexa looked down and took a deep breath. "Jesus, what am I doing?" The woman mumbled to herself.

"We got it, Lexa." Costia giggled. "And we're sure that you'll make our Clarke happy. You're already doing it, actually." 

"And again, I'm sorry for that earlier. The exercices Clarke taught me to calm down help a lot, but sometimes I can't keep it under control." 

"Don't worry, honey." Costia smiled. "Now, shall we keep our barbecue going?" 

"I'm actually starving, so yes." Lexa smirked and before she could follow Jake and Costia outside Abby pulled her into a hug.

"I hope you can forgive me." The doctor mumbled into Lexa's wild hair, voice shaking with tears. "I shouldn't have done that and as much as I don't like the path Clarke is taking you shouldn't have to be attacked and blamed about it. This is between my daughter and I and for now I'm just glad she's happy."

Lexa pulled away from the hug and smiled shyly, looking into Abby's eyes. Even though Clarke had her father's blue orbits, she carried a lot of her mother with her. Lexa was sure Abby could be as lovable and kind as Clarke was, she just needed time to readjust to the new reality and start trusting both Clarke and Lexa.

"Thanks Abby. And I know I shouldn't tell you this cause it's none of my business, but even though she might not say it Clarke loves you deeply and she really wanted to be able to conect with you, but it's hard when all you do is judge her." Lexa squeezed Abby's shoulders tenderly. "I'm not a mother, I don't know how this crazy instinct works, but I do know inconditional love. Clarke shouldn't have to stay away from her mother because you're letting the fear of letting Clarke live her own life get in the way of wishing to see your daughter happy and fullfiled. Forget about anything else and just love her. Just give her love, Abby." 

"I will." Abby nodded, throwing herself into Lexa's arms once again. The brunette hugged the doctor tightly, ignoring everything Abby had ever told her and accepting that as a new start. 

"Hum... Lexa?" Both women broke the hug, looking at a confused Clarke. "Brian and Lucy want you to go swimming with them."

"I think they love me more than you do." Lexa smirked, walking towards Clarke and leaving the house.

"Can we talk?" Abby mumbled. 

Clarke just nodded and followed her mom into the living room.

\------

"I AM A SEA MONSTER!!!!" Brian screamed, jumping into Lexa's back. 

"OH NO! IT'S THE BRIANZILLA!" Lexa screamed, trying to swim away from the boy who was holding her shoulders tightly. "IT IS EATING ME ALIVE!" 

"YOU WILL BECOME ONE OF US, HUMAN!" Lucy' small arms went around Lexa's neck, trying to help her brother to sink Lexa. 

"I... I CAN'T FIGHT... ANYMORE..." Lexa groaned and let her body float face down into the water. 

Brian and Lucy growled like two little monsters, but after Lexa didn't moved they started to get a little worried. The two kids got closer to her and started to poke Lexa's seemingly dead body. 

"Lex?" Brian's eyes were huge.

"WE KILLED LEXA!" Lucy screamed in despair. "WHAT WILL WE..."

"AAAAAARGH!" Lexa jumped out of the water, grabbing both squealing kids by their tiny waists. The brunette had her upper lip tucked in, showing off her pearly white teeths. "I HAVE RISEN FROM THE DEAD!!" 

Brian and Lucy managed to let go from the woman's grip and started to swim away and scream while Lexa followed them, growling and making monster like noises. 

Jake watched the whole scene with a huge smile on his lips. Lexa was an amazing woman and he was happy to say that Clarke could count with such a great and lovingly company. The woman was a mature child of some sorts, having the pure heart of a kid and the wise and developed mind of a grown up woman. He had already liked Lexa way before he met her. Just hearing the hapiness into his daughter's voice everytime she talked about the brunette was already enough. Lexa' speech and having the opportunity to know her better just assured what he already knew. Clarke was the happiest she had ever been and it was all because Lexa was there, holding her hand and leading the blonde towards her dreams and everything she loved. 

"Stop with the heart eyes all over my girlfriend." Clarke tried to keep a serious face, but it fell as soon as she looked at Lexa. Brian was standing on Lexa' shoulders, laughing loudly. "And I know her ass is incredible, but just stop."

"Damn, I tought you wouldn't notice." Clarke sat next to her dad. 

"I got to keep an eye on my girl." 

"Wow! What happened?" Jake tensed up when he saw his daughter's bloodshot eyes from crying. 

"Just had an emotional moment with mom." Clarke aswered, wiping the few tears that still lingered in her cheeks. "Long story short, Lexa told her to stop being and asshole and just love me cause she is pushing me away and the all mighty Abby Griffin actually listened. She said she's happy for me and that she will go back to paying my college. I will keep working at the bar though, but now Lexa will have more money to expand the business. She thinks I don't know that she pays me double just so I can keep on studing."

"That sounds like her." Jake raised his eyebrow and smirked. "Back when we were inside she told us that she knew she wasn't what we wanted for you but she would do anything to make you happy. She also started rambling something about you guys not having sex on a daily basis or at all."

Clarke laughed loudly.

"That sounds like her. She acted all smooth when we met but she's actually a nervous mess." 

"I'm glad you found someone as especial as her, Princess." 

"Daddaddaddad!" Brian and Lucy ran towards them, pulling Lexa by her hands. 

"Can Lexa stay over, pleeeeeaase?" Lucy placed her hands together in a plea. "She said she'll braid my hair!"

"And teach me how to play the guitar!" Brian joined his sister. "Please, dad!"

"Sorry, Jake. I told them I don't want to bother. I don't even have a change of clothes but it's not like they listen." Lexa said unconfortably, but it isn't like Clarke was paying attention. No, she was looking at Lexa's killer abs and trying not to think about how bad she wanted to trace them with her tongue while going down on her. 

"That's not a problem, Lexa. Clarke's old room is still in place and there are some clothes there that I'm sure you two can use." 

"I really don't want to bother, Jake."

"Non sense! It would be a pleasure and I haven't seen Clarke in a long time. It would be great to have you two in here." Jake looked at Clarke and giggled at the way his daughter was staring at Lexa's body. 

"Is that a yes?" Lucy squealed. 

"Yes." Jake smiled. 

Brian and Lucy let out little happy screams and went back to the pool. Lexa got closer to Clarke and bent down to whisper on her ear. 

"You're drooling, love." The brunette bit on Clarke's ear, making the younger girl whimper before running away.

"BOMB DROPPING!" Lexa screamed, jumping into the pool.

\------

Clarke didn't know it was possible to feel such hapiness. It was like when she was fifteen and would watch football games with her dad. Jake would try to teach her how everything worked but she would just ignore, focusing on her sketch book but enjoying her father's company. It was just like those days, but way better because Lexa was around. 

Abby had already left because she had a late shift at the hospital. She had kissed everyone's cheeks-even Jake's- and asked Lexa if she could still have the flowers. Abby had secretly loved the blue roses but her stupidity had gotten in the way. Lexa gave her the flowers with a huge smile across her face.

Everything was going great.

Everyone had already taken a bath and changed into sleeping clothes. Clarke was wearing an old Sailor Moon t-shirt and sweat pants while Lexa had settled with an old white tank top and boxer shorts. The blonde watched as her girlfriend braided Lucy's hair and listened to everything the six year old was rambling about even though her eyes were heavy with sleep. Her brother Brian was sitting in a corner, focused on Clarke's old guitar and trying to reproduce what Lexa had taught him. Jake and Costia were curled together on the couch being the two love birds they were. 

Everything was more than great, actually. 

"All done." Lexa yawned, kissing the top of Lucy's head. 

"Thanks, Lex." Lucy hugged the woman and ran into her parents, jumping between the couple and making them laugh. 

Clarke stood up and offered Lexa a hand she gladly took. 

"We're going to bed." Clarke annouced. "Good night, everyone."

"Good night, kids." Costia answered with a smile.

"Night, Lexa!" The twins shouted. They could be really loud sometimes.

"Hey!" Jake called when the couple was halfway up the staircase. "Open door policy, Clarke!"

"Yeah, yeah!" The blonde rolled her eyes, leading Lexa into her old bedroom. 

Lexa stepped into the room and looked around once again. There were sketches all over the walls, a few posters and some books. Lexa started to imagine a fifteen year old Clarke but stopped after she realized that it hadn't been that long ago and probably not much had changed. The fact that Clarke's old clothes were loose on her chest proved her that. Lexa wasn't kidding when she complimented Clarke's boobs on the night they had met. They were incredible and Lexa really, _really_ loved them. 

"I really like your family." Lexa smiled, turning around. "They are great and accepted me better than my own family. Even Abby was great after we talked it out."

"She sure was." Clarke smirked, closing the door behind her.

"Hum...Clarke." Lexa felt her throat getting dry. "Your dad said door open."

"My dad says a lot of things." The blonde walked towards Lexa, the sway of her hips making the brunette's mouth water. 

"I really don't want to fuck up everything I acomplished today, babe. They actually like me." 

"You don't have to fuck everything..." Clarke whispered, cornering Lexa against the walls and pressing her body against her girlfriend's. "You just have to fuck me."

"Fuck." Lexa breathed out, trying to keep herself under control. 

"Seeing you all wet in a bathing suit got me so worked up, babe." Clarke's hands travelled down Lexa's body, touching the skin that was showing between her tanktop and boxers. "I want to give your nipples little bites and trace down your abs with my tongue." Lexa gasped making Clarke smirk. She knew really well what dirty talk could do to Lexa. They could be in a fucking church and Lexa would ravish Clarke right then and there if the blonde just used the right words. "I want to suck on your clit while pumping my fingers inside you fast and hard. I want to see you holding in your moans so Jake and Costia won't hear us even though I would rather make you scream my name."

"Clarke..." Lexa said sternly. She could already feel herself embarrassingly wet. 

"Come on. You can't say that the possibility of being caught isn't hot." Lexa gulped. It was hot, _really fucking hot_ , but she couldn't admit it. "Just thinking about having my tongue deep inside you while they're just downstairs is making me soaking wet."

Lexa took a deep breath and gathered all the streght she had to push Clarke away.

"We can't, Clarke." Lexa turned her back to the blonde and walked towards the bed.

"If you do this, if you let me fuck you right here and now I'll do that thing you asked me to." Lexa stopped dead in her tracks, heart racing and a new flood of wetness soaking her already ruined underwear. "I'll let you fuck me in the ass with a strap on." 

When Lexa didn't moved Clarke allowed herself to smirk. That battle was already won. 

"Fuck it." Lexa mumbled before pushing Clarke against the wall and kissing her hard. Clarke smiled into the kiss, tangling her hands into Lexa's wet brown hair. "Don't be smug. That was blackmail." 

Lexa grabbed Clarke's ass, pulling her up. The blonde hooked her legs around her girlfriend's waist and kissed her again before Lexa threw her down into the bed and crawled over Clarke like a hungry animal. 

"I like the word negotiation better." 

Lexa kissed away the smirk from Clarke's lips and pressed her knee between the woman's tighs, making her moan. 

"The iminence of being caught is hot, actually being caught is fucking scary so keep quiet." 

"Lets see if you'll be saying that in a few minutes." 

Clarke rolled them over, straddling Lexa's waist. With one fast movement the blonde took off her t-shirt and Lexa thanked all the Gods she had ever heard about for Clarke sleeping without a bra. 

With an evil smile across her lips, Clarke slid her hands under Lexa's tanktop, feeling up her body and reaching her naked breasts, hips always grinding against the brunette' stomach. The feeling of Clarke's fingers pinching on her nipples along with the warmth that erradiated from the blonde's pussy was making Lexa go insane as she held in the moans that ended up leaving her lips like little whimpers. 

"Stop trying to kill me slowly." Lexa sat up, taking off her tanktop and pulling Clarke's sweat pants along with her panties down her legs to expose her glistening cunt. By now Lexa had already lost every single drop of self control she had over her body. Jake could be standing right next to them and she would fuck Clarke just as hard. "I love to see how wet I make you."

"That's the Lexa I know." Clarke smirked but it quickly dropped, turning into a contained moan when Lexa slapped her ass. Hard. "Fuck." 

"Oh I plan to." Lexa smirked and rolled them over once again, getting rid of her own underwear before straddling her girlfriend. Clarke was planning on being on top tonight but Lexa was so hot when she was in control that she just let it go. She could come once or twice before keep on going with her plan of burying her fingers deep inside Lexa. "But first you'll watch. Just a little punishment for being such a bad girl." 

_God have mercy._

Lexa massaged Clarke's boobs before one of her hands went to massage her own nipples and the other started to rub on her throbbing clit. Clarke watched wide eyed as Lexa's fingers disappeared inside herself. The blonde could feel herself almost exploding into an orgasm by just looking at Lexa's whimpering and back arching figure.

Clarke held Lexa's thighs, scratching on the tanned skin and...

"Clarke, I said open d..."

"Shit!" Lexa's knee slipped from the edge of the bed and the brunette fell on the floor, taking all of the duvet covers that were trangled on her legs with her, leaving an open legged Clarke with nothing to hide her very naked and very, _very_ wet and aroused self from Jake's shocked gaze. 

Clarke sat up quickly and tried to cover herself with the pillows and old stuffed animals. 

Lexa was right. The iminence of getting caught was hot, but actually getting caught was fucking scary and really, really embarassing. Clarke wouldn't be surprised if Lexa had her second panic attack of the day.

Jake looked between his daughter and Lexa with a blank expression. Truth be told, it wasn't the first time he walked in on Clarke, but it was the first time it happened with one of Clarke's girlfriends and also the first time he walked into something that was more than just some grinding and dirty make out sessions and to say he was traumatized was an understatement.   
He had just seen Clarke in a way he hoped he would never see and it was just way too much for his poor little heart. His little girl having sex. He knew Clarke was sexually active, but knowing about it was different from actually seeing it. 

"Mr. Griffin..." Lexa tried to stand up, but the sheets tangled around her legs just pulled her into the ground again.

"Don't, Lexa." He mumbled. Jake didn't sounded mad, just shocked and maybe a little traumatized. Okay, really traumatized. "Just... Just lock the door and don't let the kids know cause I'm sure as hell won't be able to unsee it." 

"Sorry, dad!" Clarke shouted as Jake closed the door behind him. 

"At least she won't get pregnant." The engineer mumbled to himself, trying to find some sort of positive side to that weird, unforgettable, unconfortable and nightmares worthy sight.

"Where were we?" Clarke smirked, trying to lighten the awkward atmosphere.

"The mood is killed, Clarke."

"Is it tought?"

Lexa stared at her beautiful and naked girlfriend sitting cross legged on the bed, juices running down her tighs. 

The brunette groaned and locked the door before going back to their previous activities.

\------

"Did you even sleept?" Clarke mumbled, brushing the sleep away from her eyes and staring at Lexa's stoic expression. Lexa was so restless next to her that she ended up waking up.

"Your dad will never allow me inside his house again." 

"Come on, babe. It wasn't that bad."

"It wasn't that bad?" Lexa tore her eyes away from the ceiling and looked at her girlfriend. "Clarke, I was masturbating all over his daughter." 

"You say like it was a bad thing." The blonde smirked, rolling over Lexa and giving her a chaste kiss. "Lex, when I lost my virginity my dad was the first to know. He was the first person to know about my bissexuality and even gave me some tips when I was nervous about having sex with my first girlfriend. He's not mad at you. Is he shocked? Yes. Traumatized even, but he gets it. Truth be told, he's just happy I wasn't anywhere near a dick. He is scared to death of me getting pregnant since I had a scare when I was seventeen." 

"You already had a pregnancy scare?" 

"A few, actually." Lexa's eyes almost jumped out of her skull. "But just because I liked to do it without a condom when I was dating someone. I was always on the pill, but I would aways freak out a little bit. I think my dad used to talk about it so much that I ended up having the same fears." 

"Got it." Lexa mumbled and stared at the ceiling again, still lost in her thoughts. Clarke rolled her eyes and pressed her thigh between the woman's legs, making her moan.

"Stop worring, babe." Clarke whispered, kissing Lexa's neck and sucking on her pulse point. "Just let me help you to relax."

Clarke started to rub her thigh against Lexa's center and massaging her breasts while leaving marks all over the woman's neck and collar bone. With a breathed moan, Lexa grabbed Clarke's ass and started to help the blonde with her movements while her own hips buckled up against her girlfriend's soft thigh, searchig for more friction. 

"Don't stop." Lexa whispered, quickening her pace as Clarke started to rub her clit faster and faster. "You fuck me so good, babe." Clarke grabbed the old bed's headboard with one of her hands and placed the other around Lexa's waist to get more leverage and be able to rock her hips harder and faster, ignoring the rythmical noise the headboard was making against the wall everytime she moved. "Fuck fuck fuck fuck!" 

"Come for me, Lex."

Lexa pressed a hand over her mouth, muffling the loud moan that left her lips when she came long and hard. Clarke kept rocking her hips gently to make her girlfriend's orgasm last as long as possible until Lexa pushed her hips away, way too sensitive to keep going. Clarke pushed away slightly, looking between them.

"You left a huge wet stain on the sheets." She grinned down at the brunette. "I can't wait to go back home and make you scream..."

"Guys." Jake's voice was followed my a light knock.  
"Don't worry." Clarke pecked Lexa's lips and stood up, getting into her t-shirt and going to the door, just opening it enough to stick her head out. "Yes, dad?" She asked a sleept and disheveled Jake. 

"Could you two please stop just for a while? It's four am and I really don't feel like having to explain to Brian and Lucy why they were woken up by the insistent tud of your headboard against the wall. You two aren't exactly subtle" 

"Yeah, sure. Sorry, dad." Clarke blushed. 

"Sex is healthy, Clarke. And really, really good but just stop talking Lexa into having sex with you while you're here. The girl looked like she would have an aneurysm when I was here before."

"What? I haven't talked her into anything." 

"I know my own kid, Clarke." The blonde looked down, blushing even harder. "Just go back to sleep, please." 

"We'll do it. Sorry, dad."

Jake smiled softly and walked away. The blonde closed the door and went back to bed, Lexa had let the tiredness get the best of her and was now soundly asleep. Clarke just took off her shirt and laid next to her girlfriend, cuddling her body and falling fast asleep.

Breakfast was awkward to say the least. Lexa was focusing on Brian and Lucy, helping them cut the pancakes so she wouldn't have to interact with Jake, who was uncommonly quiet, trying hard not to think about last night. Costia, on the other hand, was as joyful as ever, but she would throw knowing looks at their direction now and then. 

"So Lexa, did you had a good night?" Costia smirked, making Lexa blush and Jake to shift unconfortably on his seat.

"Hum... Ye... Yes." She stuttered, throwing a quick glance towards Clarke. 

"Jake told me he went to check on you two last night and you were having a lot of fun." Lexa choked on the orange juice she was sipping, the liquid going out through her nose, making Costia laugh loudly. Clarke just rested her forehead against the kitchen counter and groaned. 

"You were having fun without us?" Brian gasped, both him and his sister looking betrayed. 

"Oh no, honey. It was a grown ups kind of fun." 

"Jesus Christ." Clarke mumbled and before Costia could say anything else Lexa's phone went off, saving her from the further embarassement. "Seriously, Cos?" The blonde rolled her eyes as soon and Lexa left the kitchen. 

"What? I was just messing with you two."

"You wouldn't be making jokes about it if you had actually seen it." Jake mumbled. 

"Seen what?" Lucy swalloed the last bite of her pancake.

"Brian, Lucy... please go upstairs. Mom and dad need to talk to Clarke." Costia caressed her kids hair before the two ran to their bedroom.

"It wasn't that bad." Clarke mumbled. "And you can't tell me you're mad about it, dad. It's not like you never done it."

"Not on your grandparents or at Costia's parents house!" Both Clarke and Costia stared at Jake with their eyebrows raised. "Okay! Maybe once or twice but that's not the point."

"Then what is the point, dad?" 

"I've seen everything and I can't unsee it. It's like haunting me in my sleep." Jake whined.

"It was not the first time you saw me naked, dad. And Lexa was covered, you've just seen her back." 

"That's not what I'm talking about." He groaned.

"What, then? Her vagina?" Costia rolled her eyes like talking about her husband's daughter private parts was the most common thing ever. 

"Not the first time either." 

"You were all wet, okay!" Jake finally spilled his guts. "I could see it from where I was standing and it was horrible!"

Clarke's eyes widened comically and Lexa gasped, now back inside the kitchen with her mouth hanging open. 

"I just really didn't needed that." Jake breathed out. "I don't hate you, Lexa and I can't judge cause _'been there done that'_. But I'm still a dad and I really didn't need to see that."

"Sorry, dad. It won't happen again."

"Babe, we need to go." Lexa stepped closer. "Anya just called. One of the alcohol providers just fucked it up and I need to take care of it cause apparently she's suddenly interested in watching a speech about the application of mechanical engeeniring into developing space stations that could be used as shelters in the future."

"She's totally going because of Raven." Clarke smirked, standing from her stool. 

"Raven's gay?" Jake's eyes widened. "I though she was dating that Wick guy."

"Nah, she just have the hots for Anya." 

"And Anya has the heart eyes for Raven which is kinda scary."

"Why is that?" Costia asked.

"Anya doesn't like anyone." Costia raised an eyebrow. "Seriously. She hates everyone. I'm her cousin and she took about two years to finally get a little found of me after my uncle Gustus took me under his wing. Today we're best friends but it took some time."

"Looks like love is in the air." 

Both Clarke and Lexa took quick showers and changed into the clothes they were wearing the previous day. Even after everything that had happend Lexa felt good about the way things turned out. She felt accepted and safe around Clarke's family. Even Abby didn't scared her anymore. When she first met Clarke she didn't thought she would fall in love. Little did she know that she would end up falling in love for her family too. 

"Until next time, kiddo." Jake hugged Lexa. "You're welcome here anytime." 

"Thanks, Jake. It was nice to met you and sorry about..." 

"Don't mentioned it. Seriously, don't mentioned it. I really don't want to think about it." Jake frowned.

"It was a pleasure to met you, Lexa." Costia hugged her tight. "Come back soon, don't be a stranger like Clarke."

"I won't. It was great to met you too, Costia."

"Please don't goooooo!" Brian whined. 

"Stay Lexa!" Lucy hugged her legs. "Be our new sister, please. You're cooler than Clarke."

"Why thank you Lucy." Clarke rolled her eyes. 

"I need to go to work, but I swear I'll come back as soon as I can." Lexa kneeled down, hugging both kids. 

"Bye Lex. And thank you for the cards." 

"Cards?" Clarke stared at Lexa. "What cards?"

"Ops..." Lucy mumbled.

"Lexa..." Clarke said sternly.

"Sorry, babe." 

"You gave them Anya's Pokémon cards?" Clarke raised her voice. "Which ones?"

"Babe..."

"Which ones, Alexandria?" Lexa flinched as Jake and Costia watched everything with amusement. The brunette aswered in a low mumble. "Louder, Lexa."

"Mew and MewTwo."

"WHAT?" Lexa slowly reached for the handle, opening the door and running outside with Clarke right behind her. "I WILL KILL YOU, LEXA!"

"Is it weird that I think they are perfect for each other?" Jake smiled.

"They are." Costia rested an arm around her husband's waist. "They really are."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lexa, Brian and Lucy are three little precious things who need to be protected.

**Author's Note:**

> They are so gay it hurts.


End file.
